1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document providing system and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
There has been a technology for registering an electronic document such as text document data, audio data, multimedia data, and so on (hereinafter also referred to simply as a “document”) in a server and providing the document in response to a user request. Also, a system has been known in which a unique identifier is assigned to an electronic document and an electronic document corresponding to the identifier input by a user is provided. In another known system, when printing an electronic document onto a paper sheet, an identifier of the electronic document is encoded and embedded into the paper document, such that, when the paper document is copied, the identifier embedded therein is recognized, the electronic document corresponding to the identifier is obtained, and then the electronic document information is used to print the paper document.